OVERLORD x Path of Destiny
by RPG Chef
Summary: Fanfic based on RPG sessions in the Path of Destiny, New World system.
1. Prolog

This is my first test story. Experiment for fun. ps: English is not my best laungage.

Ainz Oal Gown was one of the most powerful guild whose mere expression of their name aroused fear and unfortunate guilds tried to attack this guild, however, none of them even managed to pass above the 2nd floor due to very strong NPCs who guarded the guild house. The Great Tomb of Nazarick was created thanks to the initiative of 41 players, each of its members belonged to the heteromporphic was so strong thanks to many of her excellent members, but the most eminent of them was Momonga, thanks to his vast knowledge, skills and charisma he gained the position of they were unstoppable, each of them was armed to the teeth in the world's equipment and thanks to the Guild Weapon no boss was an impossible challenge for them. They defeated the host of hostile forces and stood at the top of the ladder. However, years went by, his friends began to leave to deal with everyday problems, but the worst was to come.

Yggdrasil ,23:55 server shutdown day

Momonga is just going through the corridors of his house for the last time .. what he called home .. what will be taken away from him any moment .. his friends .. his family .. their unforgettable experience everything will disappear when the clock strikes 24. He stopped at the obsidian stairs where at his left butler waited with his maids. Follow me 'order Momonga' . Step by step, step by step, he was approaching a huge decorated black door with gold Guild insignia and portraits of all of them standing proudly staring at their pride and the leader wielding a Twisted golden cane with many colorful gems. The mere illustration on the door seemed alive as if paying tribute to all the founders of Ainz oal Gown.

Momon placed his bony hand gently in the middle of the door and pushed it for a long time, the door ceased with vigorous stubbornness showing the great throne room, guild banners hung on the left and right, and under each of them the engraving of one of 41 members of the highest lives. on the pillars were dancing purple torches giving a strong dark glow and above them in Wall were placed mysteriousbas-reliefs of mythical creatures, above throne room were socket in bow style 3 pair of dark crystals with magic flow in theirs vines ,on the floor lay a carpet with red color and was decorated with many immortal moments and milestones which Guild would overcome at the very top. He walked slowly towards the incredibly high throne where behind him was a picture of a huge obsidian portal like to the world of demons.

At the foot of the throne at the steps stood all the guards with proudly unbuttoned breasts looking at the walking master. Momonga took a few steps and then sat down on the throne, leanedone free hand on the backrest and second still strongly clamping the most powerful object in the world. 23:56:57 ... 23:56:58 ... Time passes and no one else is here ...theydidn't came here, on the last day I was alone, thought Momonga, he looked at his guards and bowed to the 1st in a row, she was a beautiful woman with long black hair and golden eyes with a pair of black wings protruding from her hips and a pair of horns pointing towards her forehead dressed in a pure white dress with silky gloves covering her slender hands and a golden cobweb necklace that covers her shoulders and the chest ... He turned his hand towards her, placing it on her head as if he were petting a child `` so much heart and time put in all of you together, and in the end, it's just me and you ... '' he lifted the golden stick high, looking dazzling reflections from her dark rays and then put it in front of the woman's face, `` admin control '' appeared to him an administrator console allowing to modify and change the properties ... stopped on the word `` prostitute` 'hmmm you really had to do this Tabula don't you. .. you created the most amazing creations and punished them so dirty ... but I missed you friend… rerealy ss you, then he deleted that phrase, now better and now hmm ... he thought and then he replace the entry on `She is deadly in love with Momonga` probably he will be not bad about such a small joke, right?

He took a staff and the hand from the Albedo and then pointed her back.25:59:45 Ehh it was nice ... why everything good must end ... I hate it if I could only change the world ... a little 25:59:55 really little 25:58:59 but it's impossible 00.00. . . 00.01 .. 00.02 .. 00.03 Momonga looked at his watch after a moment and then looked around, the area wondering what had actuallyhappened "they postponed or maybe it was a farewell surprise event ... or maybe it was a troll or they released Yggdrasil 2 ? 'then he got up the throne slightly excited, however, quickly calmed down when the greenish aura swam over him …

What happend Lord, all right?`

He heard a beautiful voice like a siren full of warmth`

Noting ... everything is okay ... I think so ... 'Are she Talking to me right now? What fucked up here .. keep calm, do not get upset, think a out everything and analyze as always `Al .. Albedo ... 'Yes my Lord' she replied full of Energy, what is status of the Nazarick? 'he ask' . It seems that all the servants are ok, we are not in danger at this point, however, it looks like our coordinates have changed. How they have changed?! !'he say laud'...

Aura come here 'he order with calm voice' The person who came and now stood in front of Momonga crouched on one leg with the head bowed, that person are not very tall in appearance boy with pointed ears blond hair and medium length hair with dark complexion heterochromic eyes right eye green and left eye blue young man's appearancedressed in a reddish-black dragon-colored leather, covered with a white and gold vest embroidered with the seal of Ainz oal Gown ..

Momonga in him voice there was a distinct note of anxiety' Go outsider and fly with few flying beasts together and check where we actually find ourselves, what surrounds us, and give us a detailed raport of everything unheard of what you'll see please.

Aura stood up smiling from the task received 'Yes Lord Momongag', she replay with excited and Energy in her voice and quickly ran out of the room waving her hand at seeing.

Okay... now..Shalltear 'he call' at that moment next Guardian came up and crouched, as before, of an aura of a beautiful young woman with pale complexion, long pink hair reaching down to the waist, decorated with a large black-pink bow with ruby eyes, dressed in a long pink-black ball gown.

'With in a prolonged voice with a note of delight' i want you to be fully ready and armed. If anyone attacks us, he will regret it, take with you familiar and be fast.

Of course my beloved Lord, no miserable worm will ever pass by my shoe alive, she bowed with a stride and left the throne room.

Demiurge, next name was spoken from Momonga called another of the who came was a lightly tall man with a demonic appearance, dark crust approached him, wearing round glasses on his face with almost invisible eyes hidden behind it, he was dressed in orange suit with a red tie, a long silver tail protrudes from his back covered with metal plates and 3 pairs of long spikes at the end

`At the Lord's command

he replay with undisguised expression of respect and them,' I want you to prepare all laboratories, be in full readiness with full crew, i prefer to know and know everything, absolutely everything that surrounds us, the more we know the stronger we are, 'replied Momonga'. Of course, your intellect foresees all neo-precision and doesn't let them scurry anywhere, there is no more intelligent person than you, '' he said, leaning in half and walking away.'Who they think i' m, what the hell is happening, live npc, different location ...i have idea, why i didn't do this on start 'call mg' said a help co and but nothing happened, he ran his hand trying to open the menu but again nothing ...okey… Back to think.. `

Sebas

Tian ... came up the man who looks like an older butler, is elegantly dressed in a traditional black uniform, has white hair like his beard. Wrinkles appear on his face, which makes him seem nice, but his eyes are as sharp as a dragon`s.

Take the battlemaids and get ready to march out, when Aura comes back from reconnaissance and finds any civilized place you will go there immediately with the person you think most suited for the role of a nobleman. If there is no such place, you divide the maid in pairs and give them an escort in the form of homunculus, then you will go on further exploration missions. I understood 'he say gentle and bowed culturally, next left with the maids from the throne room. Mare and Cocytuscome.

First person are girlish type persona with youthful appearance of dark skin and pointed ears, dressed in golden hair and heterochromic eyes, right blue eye and left green eye dressed in leather blue dragon leather suit, covered with a white and gold embroidered vest, Ainz oal gown coat and green leaf coat. Below it is fitted a short white skirt revealing thighs, and on the neck has a necklace of acorns emitting silver light. His delicate hands are decorated with shiny white silk gloves and hold a twisted black wooden stick.

'Yes. Sir.' he replied in a deep, calm voice. He was a huge specimen peacefully above 2 meters looking like an insect walking on two feet (a combination of mantis and ant) with a tail twice as long as its height, is covered with sharp spikes like icicles and has a strong jaw that can easily tear off limbs, he have 2 pairs of hands that, in first pair he hold a silver halberd, and the other two hold a mace that emits black light and a scabbard that seems to match the sword. With breathtaking cold air, light blue, hardened bone armor gives off diamond dust like bright light. His arms and back look like raised icebergs.

You will go and meet me on the 6th floor, I would like to check if everything works as it should.

After these words, he got up, stroked the ring gently, then teleport to the arena.

6 Floor of Nazaric

He appeared in a large place called the amphitheater, it is a large arena surrounded by several layers of the auditorium. This huge complex is one hundred and eighty meters long on its long axis, one hundred and fifty meters wide on the short axis. In addition to the height of forty meters. Base in the arenas of the Roman Empire. The audience consisted of many golems that act as an audience. The vault itself simulates the actual weather and, depending on the will, can take the appearance of even real weather outside the tomb.

A distinctive place is a place for vip which is a six-story complex where members of Ainz oal Gown were to watch as non-ordinary invaders fight for their lives. There is continuous light in the arena, the reason is that there are many spells cast in the arena that illuminate the earth with white light, so you can closely watch the entire Colosseum.

`Before they come, let's check the basics, let's start with something simple`

Magic bullet `simple tier 1 spell causing light wounds` at this moment ainz snapped his fingers and a small magic needle appeared in his hand which spoiled the sand. It works a bit differently, as if the tier magic changed the rules a bit but I don't understand it ... my mana level has changed a bit but ... let's try to do it wisely ...

The Book of Beelzebub show me spells I know (this is the equivalent of a simple spell from tier 2 magic, but it differs from neigy in that instead of showing only spells known to the user and possible to learn, it also shows possible to create and develop, and fully analyzes the knowledge on the structure magic), at that moment a zilonish gold book with twisted faces appeared in Momonga hands stuck to something like an ectoplasm.

It's out of scale ... what does all of this mean, 'he said quietly, thousands...not tens of thousands of spells ... so much ... there is no option for them to add them so much ... besides, the same magic schools mostly in some way change, the spells do not but ... `` squat slightly over the sand into which the magic arrow stuck. Hmm looked again on the book`Revitalizing the item (a simple level 3 main magic spell that allows you to get items with a minimal will, e.g. a book reads itselfand talk)`. Book, what are the basic Magic in this realm and how different they are from what I know ... ' he asked anxiously the book chuckled and began to exchange:

Basic energy and magic knowledge are divided into several categories derived from the main elements and then divided into separate schools depending on the type of sinking into the secret of the elemut mixed with them with other elements of magic, or other factors, the basic elements include: Main Magic (pure ) - it is pure energy flowing in every living and even non-living being until it has souls, it is the basic energy next to ki, chi, mana, pray Energy and spiritual Energy.. Next we have Element of Fire, Element of Water, Element of Earth, Air element, Element of Light, Element of Darkness, Element of Life and Element of Death

In addition, there are higher elements that control and manage the world.`What they are?` he ask. All i know are in order from `weakest` to `strongest`:Alfa the Knowledge, Emptiness, Strength, Chronos, Silence, Voice, Chaos and Obesrver

This ... intriguing priest ... what magic do I have?

You are out of scale my lord, you have many types of magic, including most uncommon Tier Magic inlcuding super tier witha most of bellowed school plus they applay to regular no tier Magic like:Divine Death Magic, Divine Magic of Summoning, Divine Main Magic, Necromancy Divine Magi, Divine Magic of Life and other...

I understand ... from when I know the hell of life, can you explain how I know the secrets of the magic of life?

Obviously, to make the most of the Necromancer's magic, which is made up of Death and Life schools, it is useful to master both, you can, of course, be perfect at this school without these magic, however, these 3 drive each other.

I understand. constantly flowing and changing and absorbing the ... what are my skills and abilities and what classification does it place here? 'He asked with a slight anxiety in his head'

You belong to the Exalted Race of the highest undead overlord, of the most important skills and abilities you have are:,Ancient undead knowledge, Divine,Magical Principal, Divine Knowledge, Ritual Divinem Power, Circle DivinemPassive Phyisic and Magic Damage Reduction ,Manifestation Full Nullification and more...

.. Okay enough I will analyze it later, so what classification i'm?

The book fell silent for a moment, trying to swallow something `Planetary Titan`

Is it highest titan sounds serious ...

There is no higher rank in theory, but you are a possible competition for systems and elements in themselves which would make you an unknown element or system, I recommend caution and unobtrusive.

I will remember that. 'At that moment he waved a hand and the book disappeared.'

After a few minutes Mare and Cocytus appeared next to him.

We are my lord 'answered in sync' '. I am glad that you came, I would like to test something if you would be willing to help …

He touch his Golden relic…' Summon epic creature Grand fire Primarch', Staff głów in red light and drop big greate fire column in center of arena, and start to form 7,5 m hight and 4 m wide slim being with heavy plate red helded in left arm reg crystalic glaive and in right hand 2 side black axe with infernal cracks.

I want both of you to defeat it 'Momonga order'. Yes. Sir. 'Cocytus respond' yyees.. Momonga sama' Mare say'. Battle begin, Patriarch Rush forward fast like lightning leave flame trail being him and attacked the casting aiming at the lower limb guards with glaive ,Cocytus respond with calculated parry with halabarda grounded enemy weapon in the ground, after him Mare jump on the enemy weapon and hard hit in the weak spot cause enemy to drop the weapon, flame colossus in the anger jump back and breath with the Wild fire on Mare but Cocytus counter it with his own breath, fire and ice collide cause big explosion witch push back both of them, slightly moment later Mare cast 8 tier sper ' Forest fall' cause to create hundreds of ghostly trees and all of them fall off on creature and made serious damage and debuff him in other hand buff future nature life and spirit damage. When beast stand up in wild rage and use special ability ' Fire curtain'. After this thick layer of flame began to flow around his body, melting even the hardest steel calmly, but that no stand for long because insect warrior counter his abilite again with his ability ' zero absolute' cause the fire enemy to froze in giant ice cube, Mare after this jump on top of that Block of ice and cast 'Maximaze Magic Point Earth Quake' the 7 tier spell cause to split in many pieces body of the defeat enemy. Bravo' say Momonga with proud in his voice and slowly clap' well done, both of you do great. Thanks my lord 'spoke with pride' 'T.. Thank you my lord say ashemed Mare'.

Then Momonga put his skeletonal hand in the void and takę it out with 2 glass of water, have it you must stay healthy 'spoke with warm in his voice'. My.. Lord.. You. Are… Most. Most. Kind… Of. All… Lords…'spoke Cocytus'.M.. My Lord thank you for your kindness, Cocytus have right, u are most kind Supreme Lord ' respond Mare with mix happy and shy voice'. Go now to your quartet i must have a little time to think about necessary matters. Yes my lord' they respond together and together leav arena.

That was awesome and that fight… Was dinamic and fast… And that summon behaved inteligent to… This is really not a game anymore.. I must learn fast about this Word… I can't wait for the aura to come back with the report.

This is end of full Prolog, sorry for all laungage errors, this time i didn't use Google translate from my laungage and write full in English, please write support review and see you soon in chapter 1 ;) ciao.


	2. Chapter 1 Beginning

**Outside of Nazarick**

Aura, along with several flying animals, is just coming out of the tomb, fast passing through the last corridors and standing in front of the huge stone gates crowned with many grotesque carvings and ancient phrases glistening with a slightly red light.

A tall creature of the angel race stands guard at the gate, he has a lion's head with four wings, with one pair of wings stretched out and the other folded around them. Dressed in shiny armor, armed with a shield with eye clearance in one hand and a fire lance in the other.

"Hey Cheru, I'd love to talk as usual, but I have a very important mission, I'm going to explore the unexplored, could you open the gate?" She asked friendly with a pleasant look.

"Of course, Miss Aura, I open the gate immediately, and after the mission I invite you for a nice chat 'He replied equally friendly with a pleasant voice."

"Sure thing, in my free time I will come by and remember 'Hodor' hihi." Then her eyes gravely jumped on a large Griffin with brown plumage covered in Plate with armor enchanted with passive camouflage. Now Ringo and the rest of the yoo 'looked one last time looking back at the red scales of wyvern, Sky Wolf and golden fenix' let's go!

Despite its size, the gate opened quickly and noiselessly, revealing a dense Dark Forest, the light was negligible, the trees were tall and the sounds of forest life were numerous and loud.

Aura then patted her mount knowingly and then rose high towards the crown of trees and the rest follow her. When the tall trees passed, her eyes appeared crystal clear night, the stars in the sky shimmered with a thousand colors and in that there was a 2 quarter moon giving an extremely bright light for the moon.

A good team is divided into 3 groups, each of us will make even arches, after flying the distance from the beginning to the end of the arc you fly 300 meters ahead and so you will reach 15 kilometers. Collars in this scheme should calmly map the area. After that, everyone put yourself in the starting point, then we'll see what to do next. The beasts made a serious roar and managed to complete their task.

Nazarick, Momonga's room

"What now I gave the tasks I checked the most basic basics, but what actually happened here? " 'whispered quietly to himself" Momonga sama can I come in? "A beautiful voice asked with a slight note of worry."

"Come in."

The dark burned door opened and a pale light from the corridor illuminated the room, it was not large, it could be that a minimalist, sleek but simple bed, a large size chest of drawers, a loose trunk with a loose trunk and the only thing that was very rich at the wall was a spacious library.

Despite minimalism, everything was made with grandmaster precision and everyone from outside Nazarric would calmly say that this is the room of the richest of kings.

Albedo entered the room, closing the door, then came over to Momonga and stood confused in front of him, her wings slowly followed her heavy breath,she kept both hands folded between her breast and her eyes sparkled from the dim light of an ordinary candle.

"What is going on?" He asked calmly.

"The point is…" Tears started to appear in her eyes and the face grimaced in the grimace of a lost girl in the shopping center.

"Everyone has tasks to do and they are useful to all Nazarick and I... I waited until the end of the meeting, then I waited until you my lord returned from the arena, and then until you called me to your bed..."

Albedo briefly paused

"Did I make a mistake? Am I useless? I am begging you, punish me most severely but don't leave me! I want to be useful and needed! I am all your master body, soul and mind ! I am begging you, do not abandon me!"Saying that she fell to Momonga's knees banging her head against the boards.

_Oh fuck, I forgot, seriously, I forgot about the fuck, did I hurt her? And why should I call her to my bed?_

Myslal in great stress but quickly caught him greenish aura 'I already know I have the idea' Albedo replied calmly but seriously placing the bone of the phalanx on the chin of a beautiful succubi raising her face bringing her own closer.

From his eye sockets there were strong red flames, Albedo repeated "You are an Overseer of all Guardian 'speaking proudly and haughtily', moreover, you are one of the friends of my friends and I love all their children like my own! It is obvious that you are needed, each of you are and you all are also the most important what is left of them!"

"Momonga-sama..." She sights in adoration mania,I also love you with all my heart and mind! I will do everything for you! I will crush your enemies, overcome all adversities and be the mother of your children!"

"What?!" 'He panically thought, withdrawing his hand from her but seeing her face filled with terror and fear, he put it on her forehead.

"Ahem.. I'm glad you think so, if you or any of Nazarickpeople have a problem calmly come to me after all you are all my children. Momonga spoke with a calm fatherly voice,

"I knew you would guess that you would come to me, I went to the room to work out the next steps of our plans and next wait for you to discuss the special task." he added raising his index finger up with his free hand'.

"Your intellect is incomparable, your knowledge is unlimited and such wretched worms as we can, at most, accept your Divine intellect."she said it with manic delight deeply breathing, her face was all red and her eyes were full of respect and list. "Momonga, myself, it's an honor to receive a special task from you, humble me, initiate."

_eeeee fucking god I don't have any task think, think... Ooooo I have one idea_

"Yes task... You will go with me to my office, we will use the observing mirror and check the largest activities in neighbour area and then we will look at it in two."

"Me and Momonga sama… alone…" Albedo pasued before lustly shouting, "I must prepare myself for that task!"

"Yes... Get ready, I expect you in an hour."

"Of course Ainz-sama!"After which, like a teenager, almost knocking with her head on the closed door, she ran out of the room.

_What's going on here is a small head...Well, actually this whole observation is not such a stupid idea' he spoke to hinself._

**Pleiades Meeting Room**

"Hey hey Yuri, what do you think, if there really are some mink worms in the neighborhood, who will Sebas Tian choose for company?" The girl who just spoke was Lupusregina Beta.

She is a brown-skinned beauty with an athletic look and red hair tied in two long braids. She wears a maid uniform with short sleeves and long black gloves with a skirt that has a long slit on its left side, revealing thigh-high white stockings. She was armed with an imposing black and silver scepter slung across her back.

"Certainly not you, you are too conspicuous and you can not sit still, not to mention that you also do not belong to quiet people,"she replied with a calm certain voice. The woman who found out Lupu is Yuri Alpha. She is a beauty with an intelligent look and calm look, wearing glasses and a blue-collar around her neck, most likely to keep her head. She wears her hair tied into a low-cropped bun at the back of her head. Lacking a metal plate in front of her skirt, her dress emphasizes mobility rather than defense and she were armed with spiked gauntlets.

"Hihi you got hit again Lupu"she replied, turning to the belly on a big downy ball. This amusing person is Entoma Vasilissa Zeta.

She has the appearance of a young girl wearing traditional Japanese attire. Her red eyes are cute, but they never move or blink. She has mauve hair with twin chignon. Entoma never exposes bare skin except for her face.

Probably the Solution will be the logical choice thanks to her abilities. She announced with an unemotional voice and an expression of indifference on her face. This poker face is CZ Delta. She is a girl that is short in stature and has red-gold straight long hair. She wears an eyepatch over her left eye, while her right eye has an beauty emerald color and target-mark on the pupil. Her face is very delicate. She wears accessories with military camo. While her face is beautiful, she does not show her emotions and talks in a flat tone.

Yea, i can easy do it and, meaby ate a little if i have permission ' she tell it with end of sentence with creepy and grim expression''.

Solution is a blonde beauty with spiral curls and blue eyes, and clothing that emphasizes sex appeal.

After small talk to the room entered Sebas tian, with serious look on his face.

Pleiades, i hear a you talk topic and yes in common old world i will take Solution but this is new world. All depends of what we'll meet i choose Best of you to this situation. We didn't know what common races are from this world and for what Type of persona they react in the best way. It may be that none of you will be chosen, or maybe several will be chosen. At i say before it depends on situation. But if you didn't go with me i have job for rest on you.

And what it is? Ask yuri

You will see.

After this he with calm steps leave the room.

Haha joke on you Yuri, who know meaby we meet people more like me hahaha. Say Lupu

Meaby yes, Sebastian was right about that topic, if this world are slighly different than our, then we maybe need a custom solution. Spoke Yuri.

I hope to meet here an unusual worms, who knows can it enrich my arsenal.'Innocent laugh Entoma'

I'm curious how they stand with a technological level here, a small percentage of them may have interesting technology enough to pleasure me, and I hope it will be sweet and charming. Simply talk CZ

What they would never have anything better than Lord Momonga or any other Supreme one. Although they may have something that we do not yet have, I noticed that in this world my spells work differently, moreover, I have knowledge and understanding of aspects that I did not know before. Spoke Narberal

Something like we've all been adapted. Added Solution

Good observation, probably Lord Momonga knows the answer but prefers us to come to this ourselves. And they were improving. Yuri said.

What will be will be little sisters, but I feel that it would be fun hehehe. "Lupu said with a sadistic look and an ominous smile.

**First floor of Nazarick, shallow catacombs**

Shalltear are fully-equipped in battle, she are dressed in a suit of red-colored full plate armor which looked like it had been drenched in blood. She wore a swan-shaped helmet that left only her pale face exposed. There were also plumes of avian feathers attached from either side of the helmet she wears. Additionally, the chest and shoulders of her armor had been styled into the shape of wings. She also had a crimson skirt-like armor covering her lower body.

It would be useful to warm up a little don't you think? I am happy to help you hohoho. 'The perfect clone answered saluting vigorously and standing at attention. Your behavior is always refined Pandora. Hohoho of course, yes, I'm a Momong sama creation after all, which alone makes me unique hohoho. ' he added in an amused voice. '

"I didn't really mean it," she thought embarrassed. "Minions aside! Minio ki aside hohoho 'Pandora actor repeated to his familiar' Let's start slowly, I have to see how different the rules of fighting in this world differ.

Start when you want a bloody flower, hohoho.

Okey stop with that. . In a moment both vampire fangs and claws protruded and began the fight.

The original began a sequence of fast and devastating attacks forcing the double to defend, using the advantage of Pandora Actor reaches a maximum of 80 percent of the power of the person who imitates. Whenever he sees a gap in defense, he doesn't shun 7 or 8 tier spells such as the holy spear or vampiric widening of wounds. Knowing that he is weaker than the original, Pandora focuses mainly on tactics and good use of skills at the right time. When Shallter again began performing the holy spear, the pandora approached by performing a point of fire blank canonade, a tier 6 spell effective only in close combat and Dos easy to defend unless you are at an elbow distance. Hundreds of fiery sparks began to break through the armor gaps vampires. You asshole ! That hurts! She shouted back biting the lip of blood and then jumped back, forcing Pandora to stop the spell, but as soon as she was away, she broke both hands together with a 10-tier spell of an outbreak of revenge, she exasperated. A terrifying face which at the speed of light hit Shallter straight in the face, thrusting her deeply into the wall piercing her. You allow yourself too much! It flew out like an arrow and after it the sound boom flies away a large chunk of wall flew away and the surrounding torches dimmed. At full speed, she appeared unexpectedly and then used 'Blood swamp' A new skill that swapped places with a fairly large pool of blood, she performed strong backstab with her lance inflicting heavy wounds on clone, he fell to his knee from the force of the piercing blow, raising his hands up. You won, Miss Shallter, it wasn't a long but very exciting fight. As befits the strongest hohoho guardian.

Your compliments don't make you feel better you know? 'She replied resting based on one of the minions. Pandora reached into the bag pulling out a red mixture, then another Ol lift and handed it to the battered one. To the bottom, hohoho. After drinking the mixture, he saluted very vigorously. I'm glad I could help.

Yes thanks Pandora you have been very helpful. Then Pandora went his way singing an old German words. Actually my Powers works differently but I feel that I can be even stronger than before 'she thought smiling confidently under her breath.

**That was end of chapter one. I hope u like it and if. Not tell my why on the comments :}. Review are welcome. **


	3. Chapter 2 Investigation

A dozen kilometers north of Nazarick. Scout area Aura.

The lazily rising sun slowly smoldered on the horizon, nature awakened to morning life, tall trees like huge poles reached high and smaller bushes and other forms of vegetation did not facilitate reconnaissance.

_It's already 18 km, 3 over the distance determined and I still haven't found anything interesting or strange, some interesting predators, a few smaller creatures but nothing more, it's getting annoying ehhhh._

When Aura looked around the area for a few moments, she finally came across something not so special, but still something she was looking for. Smoke hmm, Where there is smoke and fire, what she saw was small but numerous black smoke trails barely breaking through so many treetops. When she found herself above one of the fires of smoke, she saw a small village made of wood, it seemed to see two groups of the same race. Some dressed in simple clothes, lying well only on the villagers and the other group of individuals dressed in light green neat and good-looking robes with embroidered symbols, something like a rock crack from which some brighter, almost whitish illusion comes out.

The breed itself looks quite similar to people, however, they are relatively shorter and thinner, reaching at maximum 1.4 meters.

"Gnomes?" She asked herself.

Something interesting is going on here, you have to widen hihi, [invisibility] [undetectable] [no smell], uttered 1 spell after 2 after a while being ready to spy. When she started approaching the settlement, the first thing she noticed was the building itself. A simple elliptical shape of the settlement, around there is a simple 1.5 meter log wall, around the walls there are simple houses made of thick logs and a straw roof, simple square buildings with thin doors and a few shutters. The only building that stood out was a small building on the corner of the village, reminiscent of a stone altar with carefully made engravings and engraved symbols of the moon and something that resembles a shadow.

In the middle of the settlement there is also an individual of the gnome breed, however, he differs in more cracked skin, almost with cat's eyes from which the green beats are beating, while he himself is dressed slightly more elaborate than his brethren with an additional dark green cover glistening with a faint magical aquamarine glow.

"Brothers and sisters, I tell you, you have wandered, but do not be afraid, because with your developmental disciples we will help you rise to new heights! Your children and the elderly will not die of disease, your husbands will be stronger and wiser than any of your ancestors and women will be more fertile than ever!"

One of the men older than the rest with long gray hair and twisted goat's filth, with a huge nose, blue eyes like clear water of the stream, his entire face is covered with numerous old wrinkles. He is dressed in a simple white toga laced with a linen belt and on his feet rested simple sandals. He took a few steps leaning on a wooden cane standing in front of the cracked priest. "Go away from here, dirty, you and you like you, messing people in their heads, uncreated miracles and say no such things, only impure power can do, I would sooner kneel before the corpses than your corrupted goddess!" He shouted straight at the face in all seriousness, anger and strength that could have remained in this frail old body.

It's getting interesting, I think I should report it to Lord Momonga, quickly summarized Aura and put her hand to her ear saying [massage].

Momonga's desk.

Momonga was sitting in his armchair at that moment, a large piece of furniture made of a nice and comfortable material unknown, looking very expensive and rich, its texture and shape beat not one royal throne, but in the end it's just a comfortable armchair. He laid one of his hands on an old dark spiritual wood twisted at the base, its texture was perfectly smooth, but nothing slipped on it, numerous sheets, inks and types of paper adorned its surface in perfect order. In the room itself there were still a few other objects, among others a library with many sheets and a book and definitively used to store documents rather than personal books. In the right corner stood a golden pendant with a neat guild flag inserted, and on the right a statue of Momonga himself.

He reached with his other hand to his right side and gently waved his hand in front of the high floating mirror in the air with a rich, haughty decoration.

He was exploring several surrounding areas when he heard a knock on the door. "Momonga-Sama can I come in?" A beautiful, melodious and warm voice reached his ears, close enough to resemble the warmth of his own mother.

"Please, come in, Albedo."

An unearthly beauty passed through the door, which beats even the earlier good impression, her body glistened, her hair was melted, and a strong pleasant and stimulating smell arose from her. Albedo entered the room closing the door, moving her foot behind her in a very sophisticated and feminine way, she came to the desk from Momonga's left, placing both hands on the desk, slightly flexing giving her feminine qualities the rest of the work.

"Momonga alone," she whispered softly in a submissive and sweet tone, "what are the orders of the ladies?"

Green lights appeared around momon to quickly grow into a strong aura forcing peace on his emotions._ What does she do, want me to go crazy? Is it all because I changed this stupid line of code?_ Momonga went through the thought.

"Yes Albedo, em, look here, you see," he pointed a remote control mirror, "I just watch the most interesting points and around our new coordinates and I am waiting for the report from Aura, any moo …" he stopped for a moment when he received a message from Aura,

"Momonga alone, I encountered a simple settlement being harassed by some strange people, they say something about some lady and development and that the inhabitants got lost, looking after the reaction on the faces of these hmm priests? I guess? They are not happy, I also see how a few of them started to fold some spells and the next ones pulled out a twisted blade and they are holding it in their sleeve. Should I knock them all out so that they don't disturb Nazarick's order?" "No, step back, I'll take care of it with Albedo," said Momonga. "I understand that I am retreating to a safe distance and I will watch." "Albedo awaits you in full gear in front of the gate, as soon as you come ready we go there immediately." "Yes sir," she sucked in a slightly excited voice and then quickly left the room. _Ehh what am I doing with all this, it's important for me to keep us safe and learn as much as possible about this world. _

Village

"So you refuse our good will and willingness to help again, in which case after so many attempts I can do nothing but leave you alone, very holy peace," after these words a strange inertial mass of energy formed under his sleeves glistening with pale green light [entropy missile], energy immediately formed into spheres sticking straight into the chest of an elderly man, bluish veins immediately appeared on his body as if his body already had necrosis, his eyes darkened together with their blue which now resembles the deep depths of the ocean, the limp body struck the ground spreading a quiet echo. "Grandpa!" A young woman with short red hair cut in the style of a squire shouted, she has as bright if not brighter eyes than her grandfather, delicate freckled complexion, from the shape that he also looked more like boys, it did not take her girlish charm, wearing simple fabric shorts and a T-shirt and cane shoes.

"Take them all, in one way or another the lady of warping will help them!" The high priest shouted imperiously with full devotion. His cracked hand reached the face of the young woman and in the other hand a mass of green energy began to gather, from behind him the priest's people scattered around the village carrying death and poison, when his approached a distance of a dozen centimeters and the eyes of the girl glazed with a sea of tears not caused fear is not a threat and the loss of the last survivor of her loved one something looked at her with hatred and a bloodthirsty expression only to see something unprecedented, a tall figure in rich black robes with decorations and gilding held with his bony fingers the hand of a crazy gold. He turned in disbelief, looking at the skeletal face in which his orbits smoldered two crimson bullets beating with hatred and a craving for violence. "Kh .. Kh .. who are you?!" He asked with fear and enormous anger driving both emotions to the limit. "My name is ... Ainz Ooal Gown, leader of 41 Supreme Beings and ruler of the Great Tomb of Nazarick, your idle sermons have awakened me from eternal sleep, tell me immediately who you are and what you want before I end your miserable existence with your wretched little crook!" _But I got along, I hope this name is a good idea, if any of my dear friends are out there somewhere and hears the name will know that he is not alone and I am waiting for him_, thought Momon.

"I eee, I'm Lunak, priest of the Lady of Development and Evolution, the never-ending pursuit of Self-refinement," he uttered every word with solemnity like he read the Blessed Sacrament. "And you want to tell me that killing this old man did something help? That these people would get better and follow your pathetic hypocrisy?" Ainz asked angrily

"How dare you call my lady false and our faith a delusion of primitive, miserable dead compassionate alive? HAHAHAHAH [holy salvo]" whispered releasing a series of kiku holy bullets straight into the undead's chest, but to his surprise after the bullets there is not even a trace, he looked with horror at the undead wanting to curse him from the worst nightmares, but to his surprise his mouth did not strangle even words when his the eyes met again with the eternal ruler. "[aura of fear grade 3]" a dark aura embraced all the people in the village, enveloping their soul and mind, drawing them into the depths of madness.

"Now leave the worm with yours and never walk on this land again. And as for you," he said, looking up high into the sky where a female figure floated in richly decorated green robes, "tell your mistress to stop because I will come for her and she will regret it!" The creature quickly disappeared from the sky as soon as it could, and so much. She was. _My master is so wonderful and masculine, as this worm dared to come back to him, he should roll in the ground begging for a gracious death_, Albedo thought to herself.

"My dear, are you okay?" Ainz asked with a warm noble and fatherly voice. The village watched in horror as one monster chased the other just to make the creator know what to do with them. "Eh yeah yeah, why didn't you kill them these carcasses don't deserve to live!" She shouted in the mix of pain, rage and gratitude when she fell to her knees, cuddling up into the body of the last person close to her heart. 

"I will be more useful to those who sow fear and anxiety in their ranks, and I make available the warning because they have never returned here, stand up, please state your grandfather and those close to them that you may live freely! My name is Ainz Ooal Gown, leader of the 41 Supreme Beingsand Lord of the great tomb of Nazarick, and on behalf of all my highest recipients of this group under my protector, under our reign I was only waiting for prosperity if you prove worthy!" The village stood in a daze for a moment equally, when it happened that they had just heard themselves began to pay homage in the air, "Ainz Ooal Gown! Ainz Ooal Gown! Ainz Ooal Gown!"

The chanting ended after a few minutes, when the granddaughter rose from her knee, wiped her tears on her sleeve and smiled blissfully. "How can we repay you?" There was gratitude and admiration in her voice. "First of all, it needs information about the current world, the more the better, and secondly, what is your name?" Ainz asked in a noble voice. "My name is Samanta, daughter of Viktor and Elein Darkwood." "I understand, and your grandfather's name?" Inquiry respectfully Ainz. "Teodor Darkwood, was also an elder of this settlement, as well as a descendant of the village founded by their name." "In this case, I promise you, when this settlement will become a city his statue will decorate the main square."

"Albedo, please bring to Darkwood Lupusregina, take care of the village and heal, and under the command of a group of undead workers by helping to expand the future metropolis." "I understand, sir, but why are you helping this vermin?" With a slight surprise and contempt in the word vermin her voice hit his mind, _which is wrong with them so much they hate others from outside Nazarick hmmmm_. "One day you will see what I see in them, for now let it suffice that it will bring benefits to all of us." "Okay, if that is your will, my lord, will you still want something great?" She said it in a formal way but with audible admiration and desire. "Yes, I want you to coordinate with Demiurge further exploration and expand the area of activity, you can use as many units as you like, as long as it does not disrupt their original duties and functioning in Nazarick. And I invite you myself for a cold drink and conversation, I am happy to learn everything you know, don't worry about the dead, I will do nothing with them except preparing for burial, soon one of my servants will be here, she will take care of your village at its best possible way."

Samantha visibly blushed and a delicate smile appeared on her face, "thank you with all my heart, I can never repay you, I will tell you everything I know and even the rumors I heard, I invite you home, these are not royal conditions but unfortunately the best I can offer". "Lead the young lady well, do not worry about such trifles, I am not a ruler seeking comfort or scoffing with simplicity and ordinary people," he replied in a calm friendly tone.


	4. Chapter 3 Summoning

Around you can hear the thunder of clashing blades and claws, gunshots and incantations cutting the sound for tens of kilometers, strong rain makes the dirty underground suburban soil still a less pleasant place and the temperature below 0 degrees Celsius also does not help. However, this is of little importance. Y / N saw his home, friends and everything he cares about lethal and final battle with the plague..

For the creator! Don't be denied, we can't track here. We are the last bastion of humanity in this place, Free Nazarene Marchies and Karak Tul Um are behind us, then there is nothing! Come get your sword raised for the last time, utter the last words of the spell or shoot the last bullets - don't go back a meter!

Y/N L/N shouted orders with all his heart and last strength he have and then threw himself full charge at the vile general, a tall creature with snow-white complexion, a tall man dressed in heavy tar-black plate armor covered with many runes, magic signs, from under whose enormous unnatural energy flows between the cracks. From the face resembling an ogre or orc with a cut nose, long and sharp fangs and green eyes waving a huge two-handed mace. Giving out a terrifying snout causing madness in every being that gets in its way.

Y/N, running into the last heroic charge, collides with an almost double size colossus, this one brandishes with great strength but also speed but at the height of the head of a brave warrior, but he performs a braur slide and passes a masterfully made blade with a red texture on the groin of a beast warrior. This rattlesnake from pain, however, did not stop the attack, with his left hand grabbed by the hand y/n and then began to hit him brutally on the ground, again and again, strong and brutal enough with a 7 hit flew away over 10 meters. Y/N felt enormous pain clutching at the place causing the greatest pain, to his horror he felt something like broken meat, noticing that his left hand is no longer in place. The hostile General smiled bloodily waving the limb of a brave general.

Aaaaaa ! Y/N roared in pain, falling on his right knee, holding the sword with all his strength raising it towards the monstrous herald.

You will remind me, people are not weak! Your lady will lose and the plague will be repulsed as soon as possible! I curse on the creator, kill me now, but even my spirit and the spirits of my companions will fight with you until the last of you or us disappears and no trace of him remains!

Y/N shouted with all his might then his hand fell on the dirty wet soil, drove the blade into the ground taking off the armored helmet, now looking at the approaching monster straight in the eyes, which reflected the same hatred that Hero towar his enemy.

_Creator, allfather, if you hear me, forgive me, you child, i failed, i was not too strong, I did not cope with God's call. I did not protect my people, my family and my kingdom. I take care of you as long as I get out of the plague casemates, if only I got 2 chances ... I am begging you, just take care of my mother and sister and my people, let them last as long as possible._

Y/N lowered his head falling into puddles and mud and blood began to mix in an impenetrable color. As the Colossus approached and raised his weapon to execute the hero around him, a black aura start glowed like death. Y / N looked at the puddles in horror as he saw the skeletal hand in water reflect. . A split second later, a huge hand that could easily grab the dragon came out of the ground grabbing y / n and disappearing in the depths of the black aura.

Nazaric, a month after the events in Darkwood.

Ainz sama Mein lieber Vater, maybe just this ritual is wrong? It is not possible for you to make a mistake.

No Pandora's Actor ritual is not wrong, maybe I just did something wrong, there should be a herald here who will be my avatar on the lower plane, it's too risky for me to wander the world myself. These whole elements and systems could draw attention and who knows how dangerous they may be. I prefer not to make enemies with them, so this ritual is necessary. These whole systems have an avatar or High Priest, so I will play on these terms for now.

_I hope that I do everything correctly, I have no idea what I am doing, I feel everything I can "do" in this world of things that I have never dreamed of._

At this moment, a small brick red room in the style of a gothic temple hall lit by pale candles black. An advanced circle with many symbols in ancient languages suddenly sparked a black glow, and then apear large explosion"like an implosion like look" burst straight from the circle, breaking it and the whole floor with a huge skeletal hand dropping a young wounded man.

This person was of medium height with long white hair and blue eyes and small ears. Strongly hewn facial features with a scar running across the nose at full height. A well-built athletic body sprouted with hundreds of scars emerges from scattered armor and a torn black shirt. His hands were not big, especially for a warrior, but there are many hardenings for years of training.

Vater, you made it, I knew there was something wrong with the hohohohoho ritual.

Yes son ..._This is not what I recalled, it resembles a man from the breed but his bone structure is a little different, as if from birth he was a warrior … Bring clothes worthy of my herald, we cannot let him sit in rags, call Entom, she will be responsible for him and help him with what he wishes. If he wakes up and prepares let me know, I will want to talk to him._

_Yes Vater ! "Standing at attention proudly with an unbuttoned breast."_

_A few hours later, Herald's chamber_

Y/N: Arh my head. Where am I? What is this place? "There was visible surprise and confusion in his voice"

Looking around for a moment, he saw a very rich room, a wardrobe made of old exquisite wood, a black crystal table with 4 well-groomed black silk chairs made of twisted thorn stems. The walls were made of light celadon bricks to contrast with the rest of the room. On the floor by the play was a fluffy, nice-to-touch carpet made of the hair of an unknown creature. In the corner of the room there were blue, pleasant to the eye metal cells with simple textures, but with a professional design, everyday objects such as a pile of blank pages, a dozen or so empty books and diaries, a black ink bottle and a gold pen. To the left of the desk was a glazed bookcase, but it was almost empty except for one book from the cover, you can read the "Complete guide for Ygdrasil players". Ending looking around unable to get out of delight, then he remembered about the hand wanting to grab the place where she was, strangely, he sees her in place, but she is as if different ... lighter and stronger, I also do not feel her in the normal way but after a few bends and he noticed that there was absolutely no problem with her control. To the right of his bed he saw a hanger with noble clothes, brown leather pants, a black long shirt and a white jacket with a red tie, at the bottom of the hanger were also lined black leather shoes with white laces. In consternation and admiration, he heard a knock on the door.

Pleasant come, disturbing female beautiful voice asked from behind the door "Master Y/N L/N can I come in?"

_Who can it be_ ... Yes, please.

A lovely short girl entered the room with unusual black eyes and a warm smile, dressed in a maid costume. It looks cute, "he added under his breath, smiling cheerfully and slightly blushing.

Entoma closed the door behind her, sitting down on a small stool next to which. There is a dresser. On which lies a silver plate with pieces of various colorful fruit.

I'm glad you woke up, you were very sore and hurt but we took care of you and your hihi hand. Tell me are you human? "she asked charmingly, drooling as little as a small child, seeing her daughter"

Y/N slightly confused the situation shook his head. No, I am Qunari, I belong to the caste of warriors, despite the fact that for my race I am not very good because of my small size, poor strength and openness to other cultures. And I don't have the usual horns or tail like my brethren. Can you tell me where it is and who should I thank for rescue and healthcare? "he asked uncertainly but friendly".

You are in the great Nazaric tomb on the 3rd floor in a room designated especially for you. And you owe everything to our supreme lord and ruler Ainz Oal Gown. He called you here.

He summoned? What kingdom am I in now? "Asked slightly worried"

We don't quite know ourselves, we came here a month ago, we try to understand why, we know that we have valor to the north, the kingdom of humanoids and human-like races, to the south begins a huge saboody forest ruled by the United free empire Sabody ruled by the dragon king Noun. To the east we have Montenegro, which is largely ruled by the Montenegrin kingdom of Montenegro. In the west we have several small city states and a huge Ether river dividing the continent in half. There is also some other less needed information that I will allow myself to ignore at the moment.

_These names tell me nothing_ ... Thank you for the information, what will happen to me now? "He asked in a slightly breaking voice"

Now Master Y/N L/N is going to take a bath, he will be able to meet the highest Ainz Oal Gown.

Follow me, please.

When Entoma opened the door to the left of the exit door at y/n, a rich bathhouse appeared, a huge bathtub calmly able to contain even an ogre, deep and long enough to be mistaken for a pool. All shod in beautiful brown terracotta. The walls and bath are made of beautiful old ash wood. Near the bathtub there is also a simple dark ceramic sink with a sink. Next to the sink hangs a hook with towels and bathrobes of various colors.

Water is already poured in the bathtub with crystal transparency and perfect temperature with added regenerative salts.

Wow, the room really is amazing, but the bathroom really broke my wildest dreams ...

I am glad that you like your room "sweet outside No. 34" please go to the bathtub and relax, I will take care of the rest "melodious voice slightly singing some unknown song"

Thank you. Y/N began climbing the stairs to the bathtub, decomposing pleasantly, head diving to refresh his thoughts. _Hmmm relaxation ... It's probably not fair that relaxes when somewhere my ice struggles to death and life but I don't do anything about it, who knows what can happen to all this Ainz Oal Gown I will be able to do something ... the moment she told take care of rest? _

At that moment Entoma merrily jumped into the pool with a sponge and liquid, starting to clean the new master. Y/N clearly blushed and already wanted to cover the intimate parts when Entoma and to them, gently but also gently cleaning all corners.

_Control yourself. Don't get carried away_ ...

He gently opened his eyes, seeing how delicate Entoma's hands and her small body began to press against his well-built chest as she rode the sponge up finally reaching his face. Then she paused, looking deep into his eyes.

_Does she do it on purpose? Is he trying to seduce me? Oh no y / n be strong, don't be enslaved by this little sweet angel ! And why she is so drooling, I think she barely controls herself ..._

_Looks tastyeeee ... I've never eaten this kind and it's so sweet and smells so good. I wonder if Ainz Sama will let me co sumę him when die by accident hihihi._

This silence lasted for a good over half a minute when Entoma switched to washing the hair. Can the young master turn around? I will be much more comfortable and then I will go to wash my back hihi.

Y. ... yes ... please ... very embarrassed and red, and not because of the water temperature. After about an hour of struggle for cleanliness and strong will, they both finally left the bathtub. A moment later, they climbed onto the bed where Entoma wiped all even the smallest nooks with a purple long and fluffy towel.

Ekhem ee thank you for take care of me.

You welcome. I'm a master maid after all, taking care of you is one of my new daily hihi duties.

And you don't feel abused because of it?

But how little master, it's for me "drooling" sheer pleasure. That is why I and my sisters got up among others.

All right, wait how did it arise?

We are creations and children of 41 Supreme Beings, and we are what they wanted us to be. "A sadder voice", unfortunately, of all 41 remained only Ainz Sam ... I do not know where the rest and why they are not here but I know one thing, our pain and longing is nothing compared to what our highest feels.

_They also do not have a light, ripped out of their world in an alien environment, I think I really should stick with them._

Thank you for everything, please will you tell me your name?

"Slightly lapping the maid" Entoma Vasilissa Zeta.

Thank you, Entomo, if I can ever repay you, go ahead. "He said, banging his fist on his chest as a sign of promise.

Thank you, you are an interesting person, maybe I won't even eat you hihi, and now please get up I need to dress my master, you are awaited in the throne room.

The throne room? I think I found myself in a very high group. Okay, Entoma I count on your help, "he said cheerfully, reaching out with his thumb"

Yhym. It looks even tastier when I move so heeeeee "

After a while y / n was ready, he looked thoroughly in the mirror, sipped on the perfume on the dresser and followed Entom.

They really know things, clothes are perfect, they are comfortable, they do not restrict movement and perfumes are not sharp but they smell amazing.

After leaving the room, he was struck by the enormity of corridors, passages, bends and rooms.

This place is huge.

Literally after 3 minutes they came to a oval concave room in 1 of the walls with a circle drawn on the floor, he had never seen such signs.

In front of the throne room, "maid firmly and peacefully said."

After a while, the circle sparkled with a dark blue light and spread a white aura, and after a moment a huge gate to the throne room stood before him. Entoma looked at the gate for a moment, admiring its extraordinary majesty. Behind the gate is waiting our lord and ruler, the highest Ainz Oal Gown, behave incorrectly or insult him and I will break your head, "she said in a friendly friendly tone.

"y/n swallowed profusely and adjusted his tie" Ready. Please don't eat anything, this is my chance to save my people!

That's it from chapter 3. Tell me if you like this minimally changed form and evaluate and comment boldly. Any criticism will help me improve. I love you and until the next chapter 3


End file.
